Cold Feet
by CeladonEyes
Summary: After being stood up on her blind date, Kagome is outrageously piqued. Then he has the nerve to ask her out again? For Kagome, revenge is a dish best served, not cold, but piping hot. The only problem is...she has no clue who he is. (Double Drabble)
1. Chapter 1: Warped Perspectives

**A/N: New drabble series (200 words each chapter not including author's note, disclaimer, etc...). Hope you read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only the delightful Rumiko Takahashi could ever own InuYasha**

**Cold Feet**

**Chapter 1: Warped Perspectives**

The impatient young woman sat unaccompanied in her cafe chair periodically checking the time with a frown. Glancing to and fro from the door and the grandfather clock's swinging pendulum went against her idea of orthodox feminine behavior.

_He could be here any second now...and these compromising actions won't promote a positive reaction out of my maybe-beau._

Tired of her friend's solitary life, Sango set a blind date for the aforementioned woman, Kagome. Apparently 22 was an age where not having a boyfriend was a need-to-fix-now priority.

_"You'll like this guy...but he's so hard to please. So make sure to set a good first impression. After all, if you don't, he may skip out on any latter planned dates that he doesn't have the guts to decline..."_

Looks like the reluctance skipped over the "first meeting" step.

After many bouts of impatient foot tapping, Kagome stormed out of the shop in what she considered a graceful manner, however elegant stomping may be.

_The nerve of that guy standing me up like that-and he doesn't even know me! Sango's people interpretations are more than slightly distorted._

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Reviews are love! ^0^**


	2. Chapter 2: Composure

**_~~ A special shout-out~~_**

**_My greatest thanks to "Future Shining Star" for being the first to follow and favorite, and "I love snowy owls" for being the first to review my story (and if you have noticed many other stories as well). Much love and gratitude! Arigato!_**

**_And once again, thank you to any of my readers. All of your views are appreciated._**

**_~~O~O~O~~_**

**Disclaimer: The only place where I own InuYasha is in Nowhere, Nonexistent.**

**Cold Feet**

**Chapter 2: Composure**

"And what kind of man, or person, _does_ that? I mean, what a stain to your honor!" Kagome's already too-long rant was starting to grate on Sango's nerves.

"Kagome-"

Sango was cut off by a patronizing remark, which was perhaps a bit thoughtless on the delivering end. "And _you!_ Why would you set me up with someone like that? You know how much I detest wasting time. It's almost as if you wanted me to suffer. Have I wronged you in some way? Because I assure you, my record is slate blank."

Accompanied by placating gestures, Sango interrupted what was likely to morph into another hour of listening to complaints. "Kagome, I sincerely thought that your supposed date was a nice guy, and a good fit for you,"

The addressed cocked an eyebrow at the statement.

Sango blushed as she always did when flustered. "Even if he _did_ ditch you. I just wanted you to find happiness. What I don't understand is what's got you so worked up. I've never seen a Higurashi blow off this much steam before."

Kagome's posture stiffened as she realized the temperament she revealed.

_Calm...peace...breathe..._

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Frown Lines

_**~A special shout-out~**_

_**Infinite gratitude is shined upon: "FallenFan77" for reviewing, favorite-ing, and following; "ellarockabella" for favorite-ing, "0 does it matter 0" for following, and "Mimiru" for reviewing. Arigato!**_

_**And thank you to any readers and past supporters. Your love is returned!**_

_**~~O~O~O~~**_

**_ANNOUNCEMENT:_** _I'm leaving for vacation today! T-T. But I don't know if I will be able to access this website ...SO I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE IN ABOUT 3 WEEKS! *sniffles* I'll miss you if I don't. Just an announcement, just in case (also on my profile). Cross your fingers (`cause I am)!_

**Disclaimer: *singing(you know this song)* Where, oh where, is my warranty, to own InuYasha? _(Reply) NOWHERE! YOU WILL NEVER OWN HIM!_**

**Cold Feet**

**Chapter 3: Frown Lines**

After the heat of anger cooled and several brainstorms later, a surreptitiously sly visage molded into Kagome's features. "My apologies, dear friend,"

The nuance would have gone unnoticed by Sango if not for their long friendship. Now it was her turn to alter expressions. Eyebrows crept downwards with skin embossed in furrows. Sango's trademark discreet chewing of the lip betokened her troubled mindset.

Kagome continued speaking in her sneaky tone, "Would you _kindly_ inform me of his name, please?" with the please not so much of a request than an imperative.

That was very worrisome indeed. An angry Higurashi was a vicious one.

Sango's inner contemplation debated. _'Should I tell her his name? He probably couldn't withstand the velocity of a Higurashi Wrath Attack. No one deserves that. But then again, I want to keep in good graces with her...'_

"Well, Kagome, you see, the thing is..."

Her hesitance was met with a scowl and grinding of the teeth. "Tell me, Sango. You know how I despise wasting time."

Sango shivered from head to toe, genuinely worried for the safety of the male sought after by the irked vixen. He was in for a rough ride.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? And don't worry, the "mystery guy" will be introduced in due time. All good things come to those who wait...**


	4. Chapter 4: Brash Inquiries

_**~~A special shout-out~~**_

_Note: From now on, the listing of the names will apply to those who gave their valuable support last chapter. That way, any constantly loyal readers will get their share of thanks. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you._

_**A million thanks to the following supporters of Chapter 3: "The Time Traveling Miko", "Life's A Beauty", "FallenFan77", "Supernatural Romance Lover", "Matsuo Hotaru", "Tilly-chan123", "Wolf Bait"; and guests "RSC", "Amixime", "Mimiru", and 3 unnamed guests**_

_**And much gratitude to other readers and past supporters. Fear not! Your love is requited!**_

_**~~O~O~O~~**_

**A/N: **My greatest apologies for my prolonged absence, due to a lack of Internet at my grandparent's house. But be prepared for faster updates. I've written many chapters by hand, and all I have to do now is type them up and edit. I promise at least one chapter a day for a while. And to anybody who thinks the shout-outs are too long, I'm doing my best to reduce some of the space, but the love _needs_ to be spread. ^.^ And I apologize if Kagome seems a bit out of character.

**Disclaimer: And an awed silence befalls the room as Rumiko Takahashi, the _rightful_ owner of InuYasha, enters**

**Cold Feet**

**Chapter 4: Brash Inquiries**

"Kagome's out to get you! Whatever you do, do not tell her your name! She has connections everywhere, and cold easily destroy your life with a single-"

"Huh? Sango? Who are you talking about?" InuYasha's ears twitched in confusion as he continued, "Who's Kagome? Some Mafia lieutenant? And besides, you're probably stretching the truth, _again_. That's a habit you've got to break out of."

A miffed huff was heard. "Kagome Higurashi! Your blind date!"

"Oh, shit..." and a myriad of profanities followed. "Man, Sango. I feel really bad now. Maybe I should..."

"Don't. Even. Think about doing anything. She's really riled up and..." Sango trailed off. He had already hung up.

_'Oh, boy...'_

* * *

Casting a distasteful glance at her ringing cellphone, Kagome answered with an annoyed: "What is it?"

"Umm..." and after much mumbling later, "...so would you like to go on a date with me?"

Her eyes narrowed at the outright inquiry, as she was not in the mood to be jerked around. "Excuse me? Who. Are. You? If you're a prank caller..." She let out a devious laugh.

A nervous chuckle came from the caller. "Heh, well you see..."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! And a review with your thoughts would be nice! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Perfect Opportunities

_**And many thanks to: "FallenFan77", "LXXIE6790", "Mycheesytaco", "silentlightforest", "Sarabear209", "ellarockabella", guest "RSC", and any other readers and supporters out there!**_

_**~O~O~O~**_

Disclaimer: (I'm running out of these...I'll have to resort to boring ones soon) And the warranty slid from my fingertips. It was all over. I'll never own InuYasha...not like I ever _did_...**_  
_**

**_Announcement: I have posted a poll on my profile page. Please visit it? If it doesn't show up after a while, please PM me. Thank you!_**

**A/N: **It has com to my attention that I might have _accidentally _revealed the identity of the mystery guy, who was supposed to be discovered in later chapters...it sorta slipped through my fingers as I was editing. Well, I guess that only leaves poor Kagome out of the loop. Wow...I'm a terrible editor...T-T

**Cold Feet**

**Chapter 5: Perfect Opportunities **

After hearing his explanation, her face darkened.

A blunt straightforward refusal: "No." And after some silence, "If you really wanted to get to know me in the first place, you would've gone to our appointed date today. But you were a no-show."

She sneakily added, "So, what did you say your name was again?", in hopes of wriggling out his identity for vengeance.

Luckily he had paid attention at the time of Sango's forewarning, and went on nervously prattling, "Did I introduce myself? I don't recall revealing my name, so if you'll just-"

He was cut off by a saccharine interjection. "Well darling, wouldn't now just be the _perfect_ time?" The cloying reply taunted him with an underlying menace.

With no more options, his usual response to women took over. "Uh...sorry. Gotta go!" And then there was the beeping dial, incessantly insulting the young woman, mouth gaped in shock.

'_First the date, now this. Am I__ to be jilted for eternity?'_

She was truly piqued. And that was the incitement.

_'Since he's shut-lipped, I'll have to wring it out of someone...but who?_

And the perfect person popped in mind.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And a review would be greatly appreciated...*grins sheepishly***


	6. Chapter 6: Mettle in Meddling

**Disclaimer: **I own InuYasha, I own them not, I own them, I own...them..not. It's the last petal, so I guess I don't own InuYasha. *sighs*

**A/N:** Thanks to "**silentlightforest**", "**FallenFan77**", "**Supernatural Romance Lover**", any readers, and anybody who took my poll.

_**The poll, regarding making a new story, is closing on the 20th. Please be sure to vote now!**_

**Cold Feet**

**Chapter 6: Mettle in Meddling**

"Rin? Help! Save me! She's out to get me!"

Feeling completely out of the loop, she inquired, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Inu-chan."

Her unspoken request was granted. "You know how Sango tried to play matchmaker again? And..."

Upon hearing about the arrangement, she immediately perked up, as the love life of her little brother-in-law was on her top priority list. As was laughing about his abashed mumbles and blushes around women.

"How did it go? How far have you gotten? Who was it?"

His voice raised as she badgered him to no end. "Stop! There's no relationship because I chickened out!"

Her reprimand was to be expected, as Rin loved to meddle in people's lives as much as Sango. "Why, Inu-chan, that is the worst, possible thing you could-" An incoming call cut her off.

_'Now why would she be calling?...'_

Lecturing was important, but this was a call she had to take, or else...she shivered.

Rin hastily bid her farewell. "Don't think this is over yet, I'll call later," and hung up.

Sighing at the caller ID, Rin soliloquized,"'What an untimely call, Kagome."

* * *

**A/N: I just realized a lot of the chapters take place over the phone. Hehe. Thanks for reading, and please review! *sheepish grin***


	7. Chapter 7: Every Woman For Herself

**A/N:** Showers of gratitude to "**FallenFan77**", "**silentlightforest**", "**The Time Traveling Miko**", guest "**RSC**", and "**VixenKitsune147**"

**Disclaimer:** There is as much flight in an ostrich as much as I own InuYasha. Too bad ostriches don't fly...

**Cold Feet**

**Chapter 7: Every Woman For Herself**

Despite feeling ruffled, Rin masqueraded cheeriness. "Kagome! How's it going? Long time no-"

Kagome tersely interrupted. "Apologies for the abruptness, but this is of utmost importance; I need a favor, one of your _special_ services, about the absent blind date."

She panicked inwardly."Hold on, back up. You wouldn't be talking about Inu-chan, would you?" Uneasy laughter filled the background. _'InuYasha is _so_ screwed.'_

Kagome speculated. "Perhaps, if 'Inu-chan' is part of Sango's pairing scheme."

InuYasha was important, but she had her own butt to save. Plus, he was hanyou, much stronger than a weakling like her. Time to let the lips loose."Now that you mention it, I believe, yes."

Kagome pounced. "Name? Occupation? Company? Address? Conta-"

"Kagome..." Rin sang in a lilting tune, then sobered. "What are you planning?" One could easily picture the suspicious look associated with her tone of voice.

A sigh emitted from the other end. "You know me too well, dear friend. But alas, an evil villain never reveals her plot! One with a decent upbringing, that is. So, ta-ta!"

Briefly afterwards, a smirk split Kagome's face.

"Inu-chan"...that's all she needed.

_'Thank you, Rin...'_

* * *

**A/N: **I'm thankful to all the wonderful, praising reviews, but constructive criticism is allowed. Don't worry, I can take it. My whole goal as a writer is to keep improving for the sake of my readers and myself. Please keep this in mind, and thank you. :D


	8. Chapter 8: Rebutted Deductions

A/N: School's started, and everyone knows what that means. More homework and less free time. I deeply apologize for the long wait, but will try to update in the minute spare time I have. Thank you for your support and staying with Cold Feet.

_And special thanks to: "**FallenFan77**", "**Life's A Beauty**", "**Supernatural Romance Lover**", "**The Time Traveling Miko**", "**silentlightforest**", "**marlilsis**", "**Lilliana Hana**", "**Teeanicute**", and guests: "**RSC**", "**MikaGirl15**", and two "**Guests**" for your support last chapter. Enjoy this chapter!_

**ANNOUNCEMENT! Would anybody be interested in beta-reading this story? If you would, please contact me, it would be much appreciated. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha will belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and only her. **

**Cold Feet**

**Chapter 8: Rebutted Deductions **

"Inu-chan": her very own miracle, bestowed by Rin.

The surname of "chan" indicated a title of endearment; someone close...perhaps a younger sibling? But that didn't explain the "Inu", and the theory was countered by the fact that Rin was the youngest of her family and relatives.

Kagome knew very little of her friend's marriage, but it sufficed to shed some light on the name. "Inu", dog: blatant.

Rin had married into a wealthy Inu taiyoukai family. But to her knowledge, Rin's husband was the only progeny. Sango had enough sense to avoid married men as candidates for her proclaimed secondary occupation of matchmaker and Rin would have clawed her eyes out before she let her husband into Sango's clutches.

But maybe...nuptial issues? Recalling the aforementioned girl's uneasy manner, it was plausible. All couples got into a fight at one point. No, that would have put a far less subtle damper on Rin's usual joviality, marked with tears and the need for consolation. So another theory ruled out.

Someone needed to dust some old skeletons...or whatever it was, out of the Taisho's closet.

It was time to make another call.

* * *

**Please review! And I have posted an Inuyasha one-shot typed long ago for fun! Please check it out! **


End file.
